Dinah Queen, the Black Canary
by Shadowflame554
Summary: Whit if in a different timeline Oliver and Laurel got married. What if their daughter Dinah was the only survivor of the Queen's Gambit. Now she's back in the shadow of what used to be Star City. Dinah Queen is the Black Canary and (in her mind) is the only person who can take back the city from Mayor Blood. How many heroes are still left, and how long can she last alone?


_This is my first story, so I'm sorry if the punctuation or spelling is off._

* * *

 _This story takes place on an alternate earth where many events in time are different. This also means that the arrow tv timeline is still somewhere out there. The story focuses on Dinah Queen, the daughter of Oliver and Laurel Queen. All our heroes are dead or missing, and the city is in chaos. With Dinah as the new (in this world, first) Black Canary. There will be flashbacks to give back story and explanation (although I will make them brief). Please enjoy, please leave suggestions in the comments (I'll try and listen), but please don't spam me. This takes place a few years after Dinah started to fight crime in Star City._

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Arrow or any DC properties, all right belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

It was raining, although it has always rained in Star City. Dinah perched on the building ledge, looking for the transport van that was her target. She saw a flash, her heart missed a beat, then it disappeared. Comfort washed over her as she realized that it was a flash of light from a far away window. She hadn't seen a proper light in days. It reminded her of the few memories she had with her parents. The most vivid was a memory of a Christmas tree. She relaxed for a moment trying to recall the smell of fresh pine in the living room of the queen mansion. Her parents used to open presents with her. Least important to her, the expensive presents that, in time, turned out to be useless. The memory faded, and one of screaming and hard waves crashing on her face replaced it. The nightmare like vision snapped her back into reality.

She saw the headlights of her target. The light from the van shined so bright in the darkness that she lost her sight for a few seconds. She knew she had to act fast to be efficient. Making her move, she jumped of the ledge. The drop wasn't far, at least for her. She made sure to lessen her impact by catching herself on a fire escape right before she hit the ground. Pain then hit her hand. She looked down to she a scratch on her hand, a small trickle of blood oozed down her palm. She winced, then swarded under her breath. Then decided to make a mental note to be more carful, or buy more protective gloves. She had to keep focus, that van couldn't reach it's destination. The van cared weapons for the new high tech police force that Mayor Blood had assigned to "settle" the glades.

If the weapons got passed her many innocent people would die. None of them would ever have their voices heard. This was the only weak spot in the route she could attack. Well not exactly a weak spot, but a smoke break for the men who were delivering death to the city Dinah called home.

The men got out of the car. She chose her weapon, a dart gun. She didn't want to kill unless it was necessary, if it was necessary she wouldn't hesitate to make the final blow. This was more cruel anyway. Mayor Blood would kill them or more likely make them wish they were dead. He didn't tolerate failure very well. She set her aim, right at the veins in their necks. Two moves of her hand an they were out. After tying them up to a poll she moved to the van. It didn't open, locked. Yet not locked enough. Her hand moved to the quiver scraped on her back. She took took one arrow. Not needing to shoot it she slammed it hard onto the door of the van. With only a few seconds to spare, she jumped back and coved her ears. Even with her ears covered she heard the bang, which means others must have heard it too. She know that time was running out for her to take down the van.

Ignoring the small ringing in her ears she slipped through the now open doors of the transport van. She placed explosives inside, then connected them to the still running engine. She slipped out as she heard sirens in the distance, she slipped out and scaled the side of the building. She took her bow, now drawing a normal flint tipped arrow, and shot it. Her arrow hitting the engine at the perfect angle. It exploded in a beautiful mass of flames. Dinah could feel the warmth from where she was siting. She paused, finding a moment of peace in the warmth and untamed light of the explosion. Reality soon hit as she saw the lights of the police sirens. It was time to go. Dinah then took her bow and pulled out a grappling arrow to move faster into the city sky. By this time forgetting the pain in her hand.


End file.
